1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic game device having an input interface with a “reel”, an electronic game processing method for providing the electronic game device, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing electronic game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, electronic games playable on computers, such as role-playing games, have adopted a method for allowing a user to select a command indicating the next action from a menu screen divided into a plurality of hierarchical sub-menus when the user enters an instruction specifying the next action of each character.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 15, a screen 100 includes an enemy character display area 102 for displaying enemy characters 10a and 10b, an ally character's state display area 104 indicating the states of ally characters operable by a user, a menu area 106 used to issue an instruction specifying the next action of each of the ally characters, and an enemy character's state display area 108 indicating the states of enemy characters. The user selects any one of the commands displayed in the menu area 106 in sequence for each of the ally characters. For example, when the user selects the “Attack” command for Character 1 among the ally characters in FIG. 15, as illustrated in FIG. 16, a sub-menu area 110 indicating selectable types of attacks (sub-commands) is further displayed for the “Attack” command so that the user can further select a sub-command in the sub-menu area 110.
In electronic games, therefore, a process for allowing a user to navigate through a plurality of menu screens to select commands across a plurality of hierarchical sub-menus is performed.
There are an increasing number of electronic games playable on mobile terminals having a touch panel, such as smartphones or tablets. In such mobile terminals, due to the small display area of the touch panel, it is difficult to display a large number of options (commands) on a menu screen at one time.
In addition, since the user selects one of a plurality of options (commands) from a menu area displayed as a further limited display area in a small screen by touching it with a fingertip, the user might feel frustrated when, for example, the user inadvertently touches an unintended option (command).
In electronic game play, furthermore, the user often repeatedly selects commands. Such repeated selection of commands in a small menu area may inconvenience the user.
There is also a demand for creating of new effects in electronic games by combining an input interface and the games to entertain users.